


Head Canon - 10 years after Inquisition.

by Minas_Desk



Series: Chants of innocence and of experience [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Divergent Timelines, Headcanon, Knight-Enchanters, Other, Post-Canon, Seekers, Templars, The Chantry, War, divergent canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minas_Desk/pseuds/Minas_Desk
Summary: This story does not follow the original timeline. Rutherfords family still lives in Honnleath. Cullen's parents are still alive.





	Head Canon - 10 years after Inquisition.

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not follow the original timeline. Rutherfords family still lives in Honnleath. Cullen's parents are still alive.

Vivienne took her place on the Sunburst Throne as Divine Victoria. She played the Game well, but her thirst of power put her in an uncomfortable position with some within the orlesian nobility, those who supported Grand Duke Gaspard return and hoped to dethrone a too tired and weakened Celine. This destabilises the balance also in Ferelden, lately struck by famine.

 

A new cleric class is gaining power in the meantime: knight-enchanters. This new class is led by Vivienne’s and Bastien’s secret love child, born 5 years earlier Haven's events.  
Gerome, that was his name, has been raised in Orlais in the Magi’s Circle by a Tranquil mage whose personal loyalty to Vivienne could not be denied. Promoted to the highest ranks of the new clergy established by his mother, Gerome apparently has a goal: a full reform of the Chantry, with a strict predominance of knight-enchanters on the other orders, Templars and Seekers included.

 

After a first moment in which Divine Victoria had supported the rebuilding of the Templars Order led by Cullen, Vivienne went back to encourage the use of Lyrium, as she felt she was losing the grip on so valid warriors just as the political situation required her to show herself as the strongest leadership across the continent.  
Once more betrayed by the Chantry and by an Inquisition ally, Cullen definitely retired from military life and came back to Honnleath. Many Templars followed his example, but many others, resolute to remain faithful to the precepts of the Chantry, fell back into Lyrium addiction.

 

With no more purpose and few months of life he has been told he was left, still struggling with his ex-Lyrium-addicted condition, Cullen gives up and succumbs to his weaknesses, shifting from an addiction to the other. Until he receives a letter from Cassandra.

The Seekers of Truth lived, as long as Templars did, a glorious period after Vivienne’s election. Cassandra wanted to make the order something greater then what it had been. This begins with the arrival of Kathlyn Hawke among the Seekers, the first mage in history who cannot be possessed. Anders's and Marian Hawke’s daughter lost both her parents: her mother died in the Fade after Adamants.

  
Anders, given his condition, decided that he could not look after Kat, without Hawke. He resolved to leave and give the baby to Aveline and Donnic. They moved from Kirkwall to Redcliff, as Alistair offered Aveline for a position as Royal Guard Knight-captain.

Donnic took vows as a Templar in order to be free from rumours spreading through barracks claiming him to be too much favoured by his wife.  
With the complicity of King Alistair, Kathlyn takes the name of Vallen and is presented to the Court as Aveline's nephew.

  
Kat grows up with Lexy Theirin, Alistair’s daughter, and Connor, Donnic’s and Aveline’s son.

At 13 Kat, trucked down by Vivienne’s knight-enchanters, flees to Kirkwall and asks Varric for being introduced to Cassandra. She is a Healer mage versed in ice and electricity magic. After her uncle Carver disappearance, probably due to Lyrium madness, Kat wishes to find an effective remedy for Lyrium-rehab. Supported by Cassandra, Kat tries to initiate a secret and specialised division devoted to this cause.

 

Vivienne immediately shows interest in Kat: free from the threat of possession, still, Hawke remains the daughter of the apostate who destroyed the Chantry in Kirkwall.  
With the aim of seizing the last secrets still guarded by the Seekers, Vivienne tries to persuade Cassandra to let Kat become her Right Hand. The First Seeker, however, refuses the offer, fearing both repercussions on Hawke and the spread (and eventually abuse) of information on the Tranquillity Ritual.  
This starts the final breakup between Chantry and Seekers who are declared heretics and enemies of the Faith.  
Thus, begins the era of resistance wars.


End file.
